Teenage Dream
by ProudOfYourLove
Summary: Klaine One Shot. Kurt POV. Shameless Klaine fluff.


**Hey everybody! I know I'm working on another project at the current moment but I just wanted to write a little one shot to share with you :) Thanks for understanding and I hope you all enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel sighed in a feeling of small content as he sat gently placed in the lap of his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.<p>

The two had just returned from school and had both gone to Kurt's so they could spend some time together. Sure they saw each other ever single day now that Blaine transferred to McKinley, but Kurt longed for time alone with Blaine.

In school the two were bombarded with classes and taunts that they never got much time to be alone together. The only time they seemed to catch each other was when they sat next to one another on the hard, plastic chairs of the choir room with Blaine's hand gently squeezing Kurt's leg. But, even though they did get to be together in Glee Club they were focused more on the music than anything else.

So now here they were, down stairs in the basement, confined in the privacy of Kurt's room with one boy on top of the other.

Kurt's glazs eyes were wandering the room as his body rested atop Blaine's lap with Blaine's warm, broad arms gently wrapped around his lower waist.

He would shiver slightly with an odd sense of delight at the sudden warmth of Blaine's skin when his hands seemed to find a way to skim the small sliver of bare skin on his lower back left uncovered by his white button down shirt. Kurt seemed to feel a tingle of pleasure whenever he felt the touch of Blaine's warm, olive toned skin upon his own.

Oh how wonderful it felt to have that skin upon his; to feel that closeness and yet to feel so comfortable with it; to want to lust that closeness to further lead to a kiss or a tender embrace, What a feeling of joy he got out of knowing that his same feelings were mutual within the other boy.

He was taken away from these thoughts as he felt Blaine's hot breath skim his ear as he heard the voice of his love say softly to him, "I love you".

Those three beautiful words just summed up into one beautiful meaning.

He replied with pure admiration for the other boy quite evident in his voice, "I love you too".

Blaine then craned his neck a bit so he could gently kiss Kurt's cheek.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a small, goofy, content giggle. He looked over his shoulder into Blaine's hazel eyes with endearment.

He loved seeing that little twinkle in Blaine's eyes. He loved everything about Blaine's features. He sometimes inquired to himself if Blaine was just born this flawless.

Blaine then gave one of his perfect gleaming smiles before pushing Kurt gently off his lap. Kurt sat himself down in front of Blaine with his eyebrow raised in questioning. But he caught on as soon as Blaine got on his knees in front of him and pressed his lips to Kurt's/

The kiss was passionate yet gentle in nature and it sent Kurt's emotions spinning. Blaine pulled away briefly to let his hands gentle take Kurt's waist as he pulled him closer and closer.

Their lips met again at a sudden, strong, passionate collision.

The two boys' lips were inseparable. The kisses were long and deep. And boy if his wasn't heaven t sure as hell would be nothing compared to this.

Kurt found himself twisting his fingers into Blaine's black, curly hair as they continued to keep their lips interlocked. Kurt even felt the pull on his waist from Blaine's hands bringing him closer and closer. His lips broke into a gentle smile against Blaine's lips as they got closer and closer. His heart started racing as he was right up against Blaine's chest. He felt a moan trying to escape as the kisses became quicker, harder, and even more passionate then he'd ever felt before.

All the overwhelming good things came to a stand still as the boys pulled away from each other to catch their breath. But the amazing, feelings of the moments kept with him.

Wow. It was the only way to describe it, it was just… Wow. Kurt was never one to be at a loss for words but that moment was just so perfect, just so beautiful that he couldn't think of one word that could ever explain the feelings felt between them. His heart started to relax slightly but his heart still pounded at an excited beat.

But it wasn't long before Blaine gently pulled Kurt down with him full into the bed.

They were now lying side by side with Kurt holding onto Blaine's gentle, callused hand. He loved how they always held hands. It gave him a sense of security; a sense that he wasn't alone; a sense that Blaine would always remain by his side.

And with that Kurt let out a small sight of content before laying his head on Blaine's shoulder blade.

Blaine looked down at Kurt with eyes that seemed to twinkle and glisten. Oh those yes, they made his heart melt. Then he felt the Blaine gently pressed a small kiss to his temple before whispering softly to him. "Kurt… You are my teen age dream".

Kurt let out a small content giggle. Even Blaine had to admit that that was a pretty cheesy line. But he loved that Blaine said to him. It made him feel special… Made him feel loved; feel wanted.

He lifted his head up slightly from Blaine's shoulder as he kissed Blaine gently upon the cheek as he said against Blaine's olive toned cheek, "And you're my teenage dream"

They both couldn't help from letting out small giggles. It really was one cheesy line, but it was the true meaning that lied within it that counted.

They both then leaned into each other for another kiss with hearts beating in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate it so much. And I'd love it you guys would review. Thanks so much :) <strong>


End file.
